


Day 39

by Amemait



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 39

The Doctor took being stuck in the 1960s rather well, as it happened. He didn't particularly want to disrupt the timeline by contacting anybody at UNIT ahead of when they were due to meet, but there had been one or two people who'd taken his appearance as a scientific advisor completely in stride; one of them had slipped him a piece of paper and told him not to open it until he turned Ten. He'd stuck the letter into his pocket on his way out the wardrobe on that first day, and he'd promptly forgotten it had ever existed, until he needed it.

Three days into being stuck in the past, Martha found herself no longer unemployed; a false history made for her by UNIT, but without any of the qualifications she'd worked so hard for. They'd wanted her and the Doctor to work with them, of course, but the Doctor had shook his head.

"That would disrupt the past," he'd explained, and then told them that they didn't want to know about the Reapers and what would happen if he did try to change history like that, let alone his own personal history.

They'd nodded, and let them go, but without any false history for the Doctor, hoping to make him change his mind. Martha, they felt, could hardly support both of them on a minimum wage.

But she was smart and knew how to balance a budget, even if it was a little bit trickier to do it for two people, while he was smart and knew how to fix things like kitchen appliances (albeit with a little help from a Sonic Screwdriver), so while she worked for money, he worked for food.

Of course, the fact that he didn't have to eat nearly as much as she did helped a lot.

Martha called her mother every day before she left the house, let her know that she was fine; she was just taking a short break from her internship after what happened with the hallucinations and the hospital.

She never realised that she was contributing to trouble.


End file.
